church_of_the_exuberant_raptorfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Persistia
Overview The Empire of Persistia (Also referred to as the Persistant Empire) is a secular empire in which resides along the Baylands west of the United State of Walruism ruled by the once infamous now respected Jon Persistent. While having a rough start in relations, it has slowly grown into becoming a respected nation allying with Raptoria, Free People of Candid and Camelot. The Empires technology is highly advanced due to spending many years in isolation. History Pre-Contact Era Before the kingdom, the Persistians (then known as Saharans) had developed their own way of life and culture throughout the desert landscape (the most thriving were on the coast). However, the Persistians were divided into various clans and were throughout history didn't know much of the outside world. Many Persistians didn't venture pass the Pera Heights due to the once popular religious belief called Varaism in which stated demonic beings lived pass the mountains and would destroy any living being. This mindset continued even as technology began progressing faster and faster. Jon's Exploration One day however, a man known as Jon Persistent, was eager to learn what was beyond the mountains due his lack of faith in Varaism. None of the clans would give him any funding for such a expedition leading to Jon exploring on his own. After a few days of travelling, Jon had realized that his lack of faith was justified but wanted to continue to exploring all the unknown regions to him. Eventually, he would find himself in Raptoria. Jon began writing in his diary of the culture and people. However during his time in Raptoria, he would follow Wordist Raptorism and go as far as too call for the Tribunal being disbanded and him being king due to a dream. However, he would be chased out by locals making the issue irrelevant but made him infamous among the Raptorials. Jon would then make the journey back to Persistian clans and tell them of his discovery. Unification Jon had returned to a shocked and confused people. Jon began spreading his message of what lies beyond the Pera Heights to all the clans and called for unity among the people. With this, many across the land would come together and unite but also claiming Jon as king for making such a discovery. However, their also many that believe he had fabricated the story and was a demon. This would then lead to the Saharan Unification War that lasted 5 months and ended on May 15 in Jon's victory and established the Persistia named after Jon Persistent. With this as well, the religion of Varaism faded away rapidly and a rise in non-religious beliefs ensued. Diplomacy and Military Organization With the kingdom established, Jon first saw to make diplomatic ties with those he saw were for the good. First he would go to the place he was infamous for, Raptoria in which after a meeting was able to establish diplomatic ties with Raptoria. After this, he headed to Free People of Candid and secured diplomatic relations there as well. In addition, he had taken in 500 Civilians due to a threat from the East that could've possibly wiped the Desert Tribe. He would also establish relations with Camelot as well. But while this was happening, Jon would organize the military into the Persistian Defense Force and begin developing his military even further by also establishing Forts Vienna and Alesia along with the establishment of Rhale. Fort Constantinople was established as well. Colonialism With almost all space taken up, Jon then issues the first expedition across the Bay to the East. 200 people would volunteer and would establish the Persitians first colony named Eastland. After this, the settlement of Eastlanding was created with more colonial efforts put forward with the establishment of Dara and Viaire. In the east, Willmin was established as well. To the west, Persistia continues to expand. Empire Declaration With the ever growing expansion of the Persistians, Jon decided to officially change his kingdom into a Empire. Geography Persistia is located primarily in a peninsula along the Baylands. It is mostly a desert landscape. It also has territory across the bay. Politics The Kingdom is ruled by the King under the Persistent Laws. It also aided by the Hand of the King and Master of Judgement who reside on the Royal Council. Infrastructure The kingdoms infrastructure is connected by roads and airplanes with ferries soon coming. Religion The Kingdom is officially mostly Non-Religious due to the discovery of the rest of Oria.